


I'm not in love (but the sex is good)

by Whiskeyjack



Series: trashy 40k wrestling AU [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHUT THE FUCK UP, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeyjack/pseuds/Whiskeyjack
Summary: Horus admires Sanguinius's tattoos.





	I'm not in love (but the sex is good)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Saving Abel.

Horus traced the lines of feathers on Sanguinius’s back, fingertips brushing over the slightly knobbed skin where the ink lay under his skin. It was almost remarkable the way the tattoo followed the cords of muscle on his back, flowing seamlessly from one to the other. Credit had to be given to the tattoo artist of course, but in that moment, Horus wanted to think of nothing more than the blonde man in front of him. 

Sanguinius stirred, rolling his shoulders in his sleep, the wings on his back following suit, looking like they were about to unfurl. Horus continued tracing the lines. 

“Mmmn Horus… it's -” Sanguinius fumbled for his phone on the nightstand to check the time. “Five in the morning. Go back to sleep.” He caught Horus’s fingers as they came up to trace over his deltoid, dragging his hand down to curl around him. It was almost like he was using Horus’s arm like a plush toy a child would hug to sleep.

Horus shuffled closer, hand resting over Sanguinius’s chest where he could feel the other man's heartbeat pulsing through the skin. He nosed at his neck, breathing in the scent of him. Horus was half hard now, and Sanguinius let out a sleepy groan of playful complaint when he pressed it against the small of his back.

He was about to give up and go to the bathroom, but Sanguinius snaked an arm down to grab Horus’s ass, pulling him closer. He hummed in contentment, then sucked in a breath when Horus brought his hand down to palm him through his shorts.

“Horus…” Sanguinius writhed a little under his touch, as he pulled the other man's long hair to place a soft kiss on his neck.

“Yes?”

“You've already woken me up, don't make me ask for it too.”

Horus smiled. Sanguinius was certainly demanding when he wanted to be. And who was he to deny him?

He rolled Sanguinius over, so that he was lying on his belly, and pulled his shorts down, palming the man's ass as he did so. He knew it would drive him crazy, and sure enough Sanguinius thrusted up into his hand. His tattooed shoulders rolled as he moved, and Horus so enjoyed watching him move when he was like this.

There was a brief moment of awkwardness as Horus struggled with their shorts, Sanguinius turning to chuckle at him while he wrestled them off. But eventually they were discarded on the floor, and Horus straddled the other man again, his cock rubbing eagerly between the cheeks of his ass. Sanguinius reciprocated by rolling his hips up off the bed, trying to make it clear what he wanted.

Grabbing the lube out of one of the drawers in the nightstand, Horus poured out a small amount onto his fingers, rubbing them over Sanguinius. The blonde hissed at the cold liquid as it touched his skin, but it quickly became a low moan as Horus inserted a finger, then another. 

“Come on already.” Sanguinius looked back over his shoulder, eyes already clouded over with need. His long hair fell over his eyes, face flushed red and giving him a kind of already-fucked look, that Horus knew was about to become exacerbated.

“Yeah.” Horus leaned forward, one hand grabbing at Sanguinius’s neck, and he turned slightly to catch Horus’s mouth, lips hot against his as Horus pushed in slowly. He could feel Sanguinius moan around him, the noise in his throat growing in pitch until finally he had to break off and suck in air. Horus braced himself on his elbows, bracketing Sanguinius below him until their bodies were flush against each other.

He placed a gentle kiss on the tattooed shoulder, arms trembling from the effort of not moving. He could feel Sanguinius’s tight heat around him, and it wasn't until Sanguinius pushed up, a whine in his throat, that Horus finally gave in.

Sanguinius liked it like this - he had told Horus before that it was just the right angle and friction to drive him crazy - not that Horus needed to be told, from every groan that came out of the man's mouth after each thrust. The noises alone were almost enough to drive Horus off the edge himself.

He pushed himself up, shifting his hips to a slightly different angle, pinning the side of Sanguinius’s hip for leverage, and bracing his other hand on the man's shoulder, effectively trapping him there. He would have very little room to move, but that was the way he liked it.

In the ring, Sanguinius was called “The Angel”, in no small part due to the wings tattooed on his back and across his shoulders, but also because of his almost gravity defying leaps off the top rope and turnbuckle, that would often look like he was in flight. Combined with his long blonde hair and a face and smile that could melt any heart, he always appeared to be in total control.

Which was why he always let Horus take over when they were together. He relinquished control and Horus was more than happy to give him what he wanted.

A low keening came from below him, muffled a little by the pillow, as Horus kept moving. Sanguinius was writhing below him, hips moving instinctively to match his pace, and it wasn't long before the familiar spark of heat grew at the base of his spine. The room was filled with the sounds of their copulation, Horus now panting a little from the effort and Sanguinius crying out with every thrust.

“Horus!” Sanguinius had pushed himself up to rest on his arms, the action causing Horus to come in at a deeper angle. Horus leaned forward and grabbed the blonde, turning his head around for a messy kiss as he felt Sanguinius’s ass tighten around him as he came.

Horus was not too far behind, and a few more thrusts saw his vision white out as he grunted and clenched his jaw. He fell on top of Sanguinius, kissing his ear and the side of his jaw gently as he tried to catch his breath. 

After a few minutes, Horus rolled over to check the time on his phone. It was almost six now.

“I should go.” He said quietly, kissing a line from Sanguinius’s jaw to meet his lips. Sanguinius sucked in a breath and brought a hand up to hold Horus’s head there for a little longer.

“Do you really have to?” Sanguinius said, a little breathless now.

“You know I do.” He got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom to clean them up, then put on his clothes and prepared to leave.

He turned to look at Sanguinius before walking out the door. The man was curled around his pillow, a forlorn look on his face. It broke his heart to have to do this every morning, but he had to do it. Horus smiled sadly at him.

“See you tonight, Angel.”

* * *

 

_Rock music blares from the speakers. It's the theme song for Sanguinius, the Angel. He walks toward the stage, the running lights coming on as he proceeds down the runway. Then he jumps up to grab the turnbuckle at the corner of the ring, ignoring the steel stairs. He spreads his arms, back toward the roaring audience, and the wings tattooed on his back make it seem like he is about to take flight. The floodlights shine on him, bathing him in bright light._

_Suddenly the stadium goes dark. A chilling bass chord begins to play, and a red light starts to glow from the entrance. The silhouette of a man blocks the light, and the runway lights up red, his body blocking it as he walks down toward the ring. The music abruptly stops, and the lights come back on. Horus stands behind an unwary Sanguinius, glowering. The audience boos him. He grabs the other man in a chokehold and slams him head first into the ring, using his knee to pin him to the floor. Sanguinius manages to look back at him despite the odd angle, flashing him a devious grin._


End file.
